


What do you mean that's not the Duke?!

by Yukaigeshot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A Creepy Sweetheart, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Moxiety - Freeform, Background logince - Freeform, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Love Letters, Mature for later, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PDA, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, background remile, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukaigeshot/pseuds/Yukaigeshot
Summary: After finally finding out the name of his crush, Janus set out to finally lay his feelings for  his Red passionate Duke.But maybe, just maybe, The Duke wasn't really a fan of Red.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Onesided Roceit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	What do you mean that's not the Duke?!

**Author's Note:**

> When there isn't enough Dukeceit Highschool Au Fanfics, you make your own. If there any typos please tell me so I can fix them.

“I did it!” Janus came bursting through the bedroom doors, making Remy flinch causing him to screw up Virgil’s nail polish application. “Da Fuck, Jan! What, you don’t knock on doors no more?!” Remy complained as he glared at Janus while Virgil sighs at his ruined black nail. Janus tries to calm his heaving breath as he slumps against the door frame.

“I finally did it…”

Remy getting even more annoyed “What the hell you on about?”

But Virgil seems to get it and turns towards Janus with widened eyes. “For real?! You actually went and fucking did it?!”

Remy turns his head to Virgil and then back at Janus. “Some bitch better start explaining what’s going on right now or Imma pack up and leave and Angsty Purp-” He looked dead at Virgil making him jump. “You can forget about getting that pedicure!”

With the threat of his free mani-pedi being taken away from him, Virgil grabs the sleeve of Remy’s Jacket. Halting him from leaving “Okay! Okay! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Rem! Let’s just sit and we’ll tell you all about it, kay?”

Remy huffed but then shifted again in the bean bag he was sitting on as he rummages for his light acetone to fix Virgil’s skewed nail job. “Fine.”

Janus however, was unresponsive. With a dreamy look and a wide grin, he slides down to the threshold and stares at the ceiling in awe. Barely making any note that he was even listening to anything.

He came to when he realizes that someone was snapping their finger’s in his face. “Jan… Earth to Jan… You good? We won’t ask if you’re not ready to tell, kay?” Virgil said with a look of concern in his eyes.

Janus shook his head, waking him up from his dream state. “No, no. I do. Just give me a sec.” He got up and walked over to the bed and sat down. Taking deep breath as he composed himself be for speaking “It’s a long story though.”

Remy finally lifted his aviators over to his head and gave a long side look towards his friend. “Well you got until I finish Broody Bunch here, so we got time.” He said as he started reapplying Virgil’s nail polish.

Janus just smiled and began.

***

The distance between his house and school wasn’t that far but far enough to be cumbersome to walk all the way home and vice versa. But Janus has a bike. He can very well cycle to school every day if he wanted to.

But he didn’t.

Janus lent Remy and Virgil his bike since they did live next to each other and Janus lived closer to the school’s bus stop. So Janus would wake up early in the morning and wait for about fifteen minutes to an hour for the bus.

And when it does arrive with a load of noisy and rowdy teenagers, Janus would climb up silently and pick the back seat on the bus.

Because waiting for the bus to school was worth it if it meant that he was able to see the most beautiful human being in existence. And like every morning to school, surrounded by his brother and friends, he was there.

What wasn’t there to love? He was handsome in his signature red and white Varsity Jacket, his curly flounce of bright brown hair that framed his forehead along with his expressive eyebrows and his deep brown eyes that had sultry look to him. His smile made Janus’s heart do somersaults and just the way he carries himself with his dramatic gestures is enough to make anyone swoon.

But his voice. Oh sweet Jedidiah Kerman, his voice! His laugh would just brighten his day, the way he speaks with such confidence and strength would make Janus internally scream in delight. And when he sang, Janus would feel like he was up in the clouds.

This was none other than… Well. That was very much the problem. He couldn’t put a name to this attractive stranger. Janus wasn’t exactly a socialite since he’s only just transferred there for about 2 months. The only people he’s ever interacted with were his cousin, Virgil, His best friend, Remy, and his classmate/the vice president of the Chess Club, Logan Stein.

And it didn’t help that the object of his affections was in the Drama Club. How many times do you hear a collaboration between the two?

He did know that Logan once associated himself with theatre in freshman year before Janus transferred there. He asked Logan casually (because lord forbid anyone outside his friend circle knew he had any sort of weakness such as a crush to use against him) what it was like working with the theatre buffs. Hoping he would at least get some information out of him.

“I didn’t interact with actors or staff unless strictly necessary, I was their Dramaturg and I had to keep professional distance with everyone on stage in order to make sure that the play did not fall into shambles.”

Janus scoffed

“Very well, keep your secrets. The show mustn’t have been as successful as I initially believed to be since anyone would be proud or dare I say, **brag** about being such an important role in the production of theatre” Janus said with an aloof tone in his voice, knowing that in a matter of seconds, Logan would-

“Well, if you put it that way-” _Hook, line, sinker_ “I was quite ecstatic working with the production while being in such a high position. And it was a great honour to work alongside the infamous Duke and Prince in person…”

Janus tuned out everything else that Logan said as he finally (somewhat) had a name to call the apple of his eye.

But which one was The Duke, and which one was The Prince?

As afore mentioned, his crush had a brother. A twin brother even though he looked nothing like him. Though they shared the same brown eyes, he had fairer skin, faded dirt brown hair with his quiff seemingly dyed silver, sharp eyebrows and a thin pointy moustache. To top it off, he is always depicted in a black and lime green Bomber Jacket.

He too was in the Drama Club. But while his dream boy often played the role of the hero, his brother would willingly play as either the villain or the playful and jester like narrator.

Janus had nothing against the brother. It’s just his presence would sometime be a bit unsettling. Unlike his heart’s desire, he was often blunt with either inappropriate humor or sexual innuendos. He would sometime blurt out random things loudly that would sometime be very disturbing (“I think snapping a neck would hurt a lot! Even if it would only be for a second.”). He would be reckless and borderline dangerous at times (He almost burndown the school chemist laboratory. Twice).

And worst part is, the brother seems to be more aware of his presence than his crush.

Every time Janus would be on the bus, glancing at the group. The brother would turn toward him causing Janus to end up having a staring contest with the twin (Because it would be too obvious if he looked away immediately and because he already has his hair covering one of his eyes so staring would be a breeze.) before pretending to roll his eyes in annoyance and looking back down on his phone.

So the routine went with Janus coming to school by bus, being in school and finally, going back by bus. Having short glances at his mysterious love.

But then one afternoon, he finally knew.

Like usual, he was waiting for the bus to head home with the Drama kids waiting surrounding The Duke and The Prince. And as usual, Janus would try to steal small miniscule glances at his crush when he saw it.

His crush, with a notebook tucked under his arm that had bold lettering on the front:

“Remus - The Duke - Kane”

His name. Janus found his name.

Quietly, Janus turned up the road and started walking back home. While inside his mind he was silently celebrating over the fact that _Yes! I have it! Remus! What a lovely name, Remus, Remus, Remus..._

Janus kept chanting to himself the mantra that is Remus, the name of his love.

***

The next morning (or this morning), Janus cycled to school. Remy is playing hooky, Virgil didn’t know how to ride a bike and cramp busses don’t mix well with Virgil’s anxiety. But it was also perfect because Janus knows that if he sees his red cladded ‘Duke’ that morning, he was going to lose his mind.

The day went on as usual. Get to class, Eat lunch, finish final period and get through Chess Club. Throughout all this he was able to tell Virgil his discovery yesterday and his whole plan for the day. Virgil then agreed to grab a ride from his classmate since he didn’t have any after school activities as well as giving him the thumbs up and wished him good luck.

School ended like any other day. The Theatre kids came marching up to the schools bus stop like usual with The Prince and his beloved ‘Remus’ in the middle of the action. Janus watches the group from afar and tries to memorize what he’s going to say. Already feeling like ducking out.

But as this went on, The Prince aka the brother then turns towards him and their usual staring contest continues.

But for some reason or another, the brother smirked in his direction and that took Janus off guard. Enough to bring Janus’s mindset back.

_Two can play that game…_

Janus pushed himself off the bus stop sign and walked towards the group. Hands in the pockets of his oversized wide collared hoodie as he saunters over. The brother’s smirk slow drops as his eyes widened. Janus feels a sense of pride from achieving that reaction from him that he ended up smirking too. When he was finally close enough to be in earshot, Janus then said in a clear, toned voice.

“Remus Kane.”

The group stops. They turned towards the voice and soon all eyes were on Janus. Despite being absolutely terrified, Janus’s face betrayed nothing and kept a cool, disinterested face.

“Who’s asking?” Said ‘Remus’ as he moved out of the circle in front of Janus, arms crossed with a raised brow that made Janus’s heart flutter.

_Okay wait, no don’t do that! Breathe, Janus. Breathe…_ Janus mentally scolded himself all the while being completely deadpanned.

Janus took a silent breath before pulling out an envelope from his pocket and held it up between his fingers.

“A letter for The Duke” Janus said casually, looking at ‘Remus’ in the eye. Even though his heart is beating so fast he was sure is was loud enough to be heard. It was getting harder to keep up his façade as he grew more and more exhilarated and panicked.

‘Remus’ plucked the letter out of his hand with a swift motion and turned front to back. With the front written “The Duke” in cursive but the envelope sealed shut. Everyone stayed quiet as ‘Remus’ inspects the letter.

“Read it or don’t. It’s off my hands now.” Janus spoke nonchalantly as he started to slowly walk backwards towards his bike that was leaning against the bus stop sign. This was a victory. He’s given the letter without them suspecting it’s -

“This is the strangest way to give a love letter.” ‘Remus’ spoke suddenly. Janus froze.

All at once, time stopped. And just from that, Janus’s mask broke.

His face immediately started heating up, getting redder by the minute. Janus started silently panting as he feels all his emotions started showing. Janus looks everywhere except at ‘Remus’ and clutches his chest as his heart beats even more violently. ‘Remus’ looks over in concern as he tries to approach Janus.

And when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, Janus starts to nosebleed.

Janus’s eyes widened in shock and hands flew immediately to his face. This was definitely not the plan.

Before anything else could happen, he turned around, grabbed his bike and pedaled with all his might away from the group. Not the most ideal turnout but as Janus got slightly winded from the rigorous pedaling, he finally calmed down enough for his nose to stop bleeding and realized what just happened.

He’s did it. HE DID IT!

“I GAVE REMUS KANE MY LETTER!!!!” And that in itself was a triumph.

***

“BLESSED THE HEAVENLY GOD! MY BEST FRIEND IS AN IDIOT!”

The room was loud with Remy’s laughter and wheezing, so much that Janus thought he would never stop. Virgil just leaning back on the headboard waiting for his final coat on his toes to dry while smirking at Janus and how much chaos was created in it ten seconds.

“So… Now what?” Virgil finally asked as Remy’s laugh starts to die down from exhaustion. Janus then flopped on the bed and started smiling. “I honestly don’t know. I just wanted have my feeling on the table. I don’t expect for him to actually return my feelings. So it’s whatever I guess…”

Remy finally came back and ready to have a proper talk. “Well whatever happens, doll. We’ll be here with a tub Ben & Jerry’s and some Ghibli movies on Torrent should anything go South.” Remy finally flops near Janus.

“Yeah” Virgil awkwardly scoots over making sure that his toes were unharmed in the processed before slowly leaning down onto the bed with Remy and Janus. “We gotcha Jan.”

Janus continued to stare at the ceiling “Thanks, guys…”

***

Janus is already regretting telling Remy what happened.

“This is such a bad idea” Virgil finally speaks as they approach the bus stop. Already balling in for a panic attack but Remy kept rubbing circles on his back with as much comfort as he can.

“Listen, babes. It ain’t everyday we get to see our anaconda-don’t having any crushes so Imma be curious to what’s his version of eye candy is” He pulls Virgil in a protective hug before patting his back in assurance. “And don’t worry, doll. If it get too much you can borrow my Raycons, kay?”

Virgil sighs as he nods but he does let go of Remy in search of comfort. While all of this is transpiring, Janus is silently wishing he wasn’t born.

After a sleepover at Virgil’s. Remy woke up early (which is a rarity of its own since the whole reason he rides to school is because he’d rather sleep an extra hour than wait for the bus.) and urged both Virgil and Janus to wash up for school because they are all taking the bus to see (and I quote) “Janus’s piece of hot ass”

Despite Janus’s constant protest and Virgil’s horror, they gave in and now here they are waiting for the 7:30 am bus to school.

As the bus finally approaches. Janus starts panicking and turns towards the two “It’s not too late to duck out.”

“Well quack quack, bitch! We’re here, we’re queer, and we’re doing this. So commit.”

Virgil already putting in the wireless earphones into his ears as to not overwhelm himself in the bus and stayed close to Remy. But he gives a thumbs up to Janus showing that despite the discomfort, he was A-OK.

The bus whizzes to a stop and the doors finally open. Janus then signs the two to follow suite as he marches up the bus. As the three are now in the moving vehicle, the door shut and the bus starts to move, there was no turning back now.

But surprisingly for once, the bus was slightly less rowdy. Everyone as still talking to each other but it wasn’t as obnoxious as before.

However, As Janus and the other two started walking down the seats, he had a tiny suspicion that people were talking about him. Some were whispering while others blatantly stared at him. What was going on?

He was about to find out.

“JANUS!” Janus looked up to see The Prince aka Remus’s brother smiling the brightest (and creepiest) grin he’s seen yet and waving him over “OVER HERE!”

If he thought people were watching him then, people were definitely looking at him now. Which was tab bit awkward.

But Janus wouldn’t be Janus if he wasn’t a poker face. He just fixed his bowler hat and making sure half his face was hidden beneath his hair before walking down the towards the group of people surrounding The Prince. He puts on indifferent face looking down on him. “You called, your highness?” Janus said with an air of pretentious towards The Prince.

But the effect he wanted wasn’t conveyed as he had hope because The Prince stood up and towered over him. _Shit! How is he so goddamn tall?!_

But Janus had no time to question anything because the next thing he knows is that he’s being pulled in the lap of The Prince with Janus’s back on his chest and locked in place with his arms. “Come, now. You can just call me Remus. I’m not gonna spank you for being informal.” But there was a twinkle in his eyes “Unless that’s what you’re into? Then that can definitely be arranged…”

And just from those two sentences, Janus knew he messed up.

He looked over to the side to see the other twin, his supposed ‘Remus’ talking to Remy and Virgil, presumably explaining what’s going on because when his cousin and best friend looked over towards him them gave him the thumbs up and okay sign before listening back to the twin.

“Sorry if Roman freaked you out yesterday. Scaring people is usually my job.” This Remus said out loud as he hooks his chin over Janus’s shoulder “He was just being over protective over me since this was the first time anyone ever wanted to go out with me.”

Janus, still trying to gather his thoughts asked the first question that was on his mind “Who’s Roman?”

And for some reason, that question made this Remus real happy because he started smiling even more, cuddling Janus closer (any closer and they may as well fuse together). The cherry on top to this: In a loud boisterous cry, this Remus yelled “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I WANNA MARRY YOU ON THE SPOT!!!”

The whole group started laughing while Janus was even in more confusion. But one thing was definitely clear when this Remus quietly whispered into his ear “God, give me strength that I can get through today without pinning you to a wall”.

Fear shuddered down Janus's spine. **_I am so screwed..._**


End file.
